Cybertron Risk
Overview Cybertron is your battleground. Frustrated by the debacle on Foundry World, Galvatron puts the pressure on Doubledealer to get him some useful information - namely, the plans of Iahex, so he can celebrate the anniversary of the attack on Autobot City by killing another Prime. Doubledealer frames the innocent Goldbug for the leak. The attack on Iahex renews fighting on Cybertron, leading to all out war. Risk style. In the end, the majority winner of the most territories wins all of Cybertron. The losing faction only keeps a toehold. For example, if the Autobots won, the Decepticons might only keep a small base in Giant Galvatron's Head or Unicron's Head and might be forced to mostly operate out of Charr and Tetrahex on Earth. If the Decepticons won, the Autobots would only keep their secret Debris base. So yes, the stakes are a lot higher, this time around. However, there will be chances for the losing side to take back ground via more normal methods afterwards, so don't freak out if your faction is kicked off Cybertron at the end - just think of a good plot to win it back and work on it! Cybertron Risk will run until March 12. Good luck. Battle Rules * A battle must have two or more players on either side taking part. So 1v1 or 2v1 doesn't count towards winning a territory. However in some cases if one of the players is a badass enough character (like a Sky Lynx vs two Decepticons) then it is all good. Really, this is up to both sides to agree on, as fair play and kindness still carry the day. * The map is divided into 11 territories. Each territory takes its name from the darker room. So, there is a Cyberswamp Drawbridge territory, for example. There will also be something special about that darker room. * The darker rooms contain [[CapturePoint | Capture Points]]. To win them, you must win the Capture Points. * A territory can be won back by winning a battle in any of the rooms of the territory. So if the Decepticons hold a territory, and then the Autobots successfully attack it, they gain control. Easy as that. For, for example, the Decepticons could win the Ruined Con Outpost territory by taking the Graveyard, and the Autobots could take it away by winning the Petrified Forest. Vary it up in what rooms you use! You can also do fights in the sky rooms. If Broadside and Swoop want to dogfight Boomslang and Fleet in the sky for control of the Southron Wastes, they can go ahead. * The first fight for any territory must be done in the Capture Point room, which is darker on the map. Subsequent fights can be in any of the rooms in the territory. * No tag backs! If a territory has been won, you have to wait at least two days before trying to fight over it again. So if the Energon Spring territory is captured on Monday, the earliest date it can be fought over again is Wednesday. HOWEVER this does mean that you need to put the date of the battle in the log somewhere when you upload it. This gives the successful faction time to enjoy their hard fought victory and construct defenses (see below). * Fights held in rooms that do not contain constructed defenses can win people some one-charge disposable Boosters. After the log is up, the admin will judge the log and hand at least one one-charge disposable Booster to someone on the winning side. At one-charge, they're not as good as the three-charge Boosters you can buy from Swindler, but they're free! * The defenders get to pick where the battle is held. If the defenders cannot agree on where to hold the fight, the defender with the highest rank get to pick where. If two defenders with equally high rank cannot decide where to defend, flip a coin or something. Defenders basically have two options: 1) fight somewhere they put defenses, and enjoy the fruits of their hard work or 2) fight in a room without defenses and gamble for some boosters. So, Scrapper might want to defend where he built some defenses, and Swindle might want to gamble for boosters. * A log of any battle must be posted to the wiki and judged by an admin to count. The map will then be appropriately coloured and the Capture Point's faction altered. * For simplicity, Autobots, Junkions, and EDC are allied for this. Why do the EDC members care what happens on Cybertron? It's a chance to beat up Decepticons without any collateral damage to Earth! :) * When fighting, it is important to use common sense. No wading into a battle with your uber powerful character when the fight is nearly over and everyone is exhausted. If lots of folks want to join in on a fight that is half-over, a simple solution is to start another fight. * Taking a neutral (blue) territory still requires a battle. In this case, the winner gets the territory. Ideally taking neutral territories should take priority over taking held points at the beginning as both sides move in to entrench their positions. * The Nightsiege and Darkmount territories start under Decepticon control. The Koriolis Desert and Iahex territories start under Autobot control. * Crystal City is off-limits for fighting. * It is assumed that, if bases are captured, the conquerors will cut off +shuttle and Spacebridge access to that area, but we won't actually codewise cut off access until Risk is over and we know for sure who has won Cybertron, so that we don't have to make a dozen swaps. So if, for example, the Autobots captured Nightsiege, and you are a Decepticon, don't +shuttle or spacebridge into Nightsiege, because you wouldn't be able to do that ICly. * In the end, the majority winner of the most territories wins all of Cybertron. The losing faction only keeps a toehold. For example, if the Autobots won, the Decepticons might only keep a small base in Giant Galvatron's Head or Unicron's Head and might be forced to mostly operate out of Charr and Tetrahex on Earth. If the Decepticons won, the Autobots would only keep their secret Debris base. So yes, the stakes are a lot higher, this time around. However, there will be chances for the losing side to take back ground via more normal methods afterwards, so don't freak out if your faction is kicked off Cybertron at the end - just think of a good plot to win it back and work on it! * Play nice! * Admin decision is final. * Have fun! Construction Rules * Soon factions will begin capturing ground. But how to defend it? Well, build your defenses! That's right, you can BUILD your own Control Attack Objects with which to protect your rooms. There are of course, rules: * You cannot build defenses in Capture Point rooms, because they already have attacks in them. You can, however, build defenses in sky rooms that correspond to your territories. Exploding blimps? Go for it. 1 - Defense objects/upgrades are built via RP. They can be anything, from a space station to a minefield to a death ray. Once you complete the log, post it on the wiki under the 'Construction Logs' territory. 2 - Put a description of the new creations or upgrades you are making at the bottom of the log. 3 - The log will then be judged and the Control Attack Object will be created. How great the Capture Point is will depend on many factors - how great the log is (seriously, it doesn't have to be just 'bobbot hammers a panel' x300), the type of structure being built, the type of characters building it (if some scientists with really high tech build a death ray, it will be better than say, Blueshift with his low tech building one). You know the drill. And admin decision is FINAL. 4 - The object must be RPed being built in the room where it is to be situated (Oh no and someone could spy on you using +scout or other means!). Also it cannot leave the room. That is where it stays. If the room is captured by the other side, then the object is destroyed. 5 - You can only upgrade Control Attack Objects that you own. Duh! When a territory is taken over, any Control Attack Objects will be removed, so you don't have to worry about giving guns to the enemy. 6 - In combat, using a Control Attack takes up your combat turn. Pretty obvious really. It uses the damage stats and energon/ammo of the object, and your accuracy. People with Construction can repair them. Subterfuge Rules Sneaky characters can either: 1) Gather intel, which provides some kind of bonus to the next attempt to taking this territory. 2) Do sabotage, which can wreck some enemy emplacements. * Make sure there are at least two people from the other side there while you are doing subterfuge. You cannot do subterfuge unopposed for fairness issues, even if it would make more logical sense. * You can use !check int, !check tech, and !compare appropriate stats to see if you would notice someone sneaking around, if the person in questions in not sneaking or cloaked. If the person is sneaking or cloaked, you need Enhanced-Senses or Radar to find him/her, obviously, and if you have Enhanced-Senses or Tadar, you don't need to make a tech or int check to find the Sneaking/Cloaked person - just !detect away. If someone is using Holograms, remember that hologram generators also disguise sounds, as described here. * If someone has Scout, s/he can spy on things from another room. Still be sure to inform the defenders and put effort into your RP. If you don't have a fellow Scout with you, it may be easier to just do the whole scene in one room. * You can potentially use Interception to do subterfuge, but you'll need to be creative about it. * If you are discovered, you probably won't get any intel or any chance to do sabotage, or the defenders may choose to do some Construction RP to invalidate what you discovered or broke. * You can use something like !check int to see if you can gain any valuable intel to make your next attack on the area more successful, but be sure to do several pose rounds and put in a good effort. * You can use !check tech to see if you will be able to do sabotage or if you would notice if anything has been sabotaged. Likewise, put in a good effort. * Admin will review the log and determine what sort of intel you gain or what damage your sabotage did. Someone like Mirage will be able to bring home better intel and do better sabotage than someone like Slag. * The bonus you get from correctly performed subterfuge will apply versus a whole territory, rather than just one room, to make it worth your while. Map Plain Map of Cybertron Map of Territories * These maps are so not to scale that it isn't funny. * In total, there are 11 territories. That is intentional. There are an odd number of territories so that one side can be declared a definitive 'winner'. * A territory is named after the room that is in a darker colour. So, there is an Energon Spring territory, after the Energon Spring. * Not all territories per se contain the same number of rooms (the map doesn't exactly include all the rooms in areas like Polyhex, for example), but they are all weighted equally. * Purple areas are Decepticon-controlled. * Red areas are Autobot-controlled. * On the main map, grey means that Crystal City is off-limits for fighting. * Darker areas also indicate capture point rooms. More on those later. * To capture a piece of territory, you can fight in any of the rooms in the territory. So if you win the Cobalt Plains, you win the whole Great Arena territory. * You can also fight in the air over territories to capture a territory. So, if Broadside and Swoop want to duel Boomslang and Fleet for control of Nightseige via an aerial battle, they can go ahead and do that. * rooms containing player-built defensive objects are marked with a yellow dot. Battle Logs * 1) Iahex Assault - February 25, 2031 - The Decepticons strike at Iahex, using Doubledealer's information, but it isn't enough - the Autobots are just too big a bunch of NERDS to be defeated. - Victory: Autobots * 2) But Where Is Warren? - February 26, 2031 - A big fight over a scrap of land erupts as Jetfire learns who the king of the air really is... Slugfest? - Victory: Decepticons * 3) Gang Signs - February 26, 2031 - Hot Spot and Scattershot pioneer the use of gang signs in battle. - Victory: Autobots * 4) Highway to Heck! - Febuary 27, 2031 - (Log needs work!) Grimlock and Sandstorm defeat Windshear and Americon for control of a chunk of highway. - Victory: Autobots * 5) Magnaron Or Bust - February 28, 2031 - Blueshift and Frenzy battle Clutch and Moonracer for control of Magnaron, but who will be doing the Crazy Elephant Dance Of Victory? - Victory: Decepticons * 6) Swamp Zombies - Febuary 28, 2031 - Longshot and Vince Larsen are scouting out the grimy cyberswamps- Until the dastardly Combaticons Swindle and Blast Off arrive! With assistance from some restless zombies, Victory: Autobots * 7) Wreck And Ruins - March 1, 2031 - Whirl and Sandstorm take Chromia for some Wrecker style fun -- That is, fighting! Against Shockwave, Scourge and Windshear over the old ruined outpost. - Victory: Autobots * 7) Waste Diving - March 2, 2031 - Eject and Foxfire are sent to the Southron Wastes, where they run into Hinder and Windshear. - Victory: Autobots * 8) On The Road Again - March 3, 2031 - Springer takes Arcee out for a combat date. Blowout also joins the good guys as Scourge, Windshear, and Hinder try to regain control back over New Cybertron Highway - Victory: Autobots * 9) The Sad Tale Of Swoops Head Crest - March 4, 2031 - Outside Iahex, we have Blueshift vs Swoop, Bonecrusher vs Moonracer. But just what IS that thing on top of Swoop's head? Victory: Decepticons * 10) Underestimating You - March 4, 2031 - Galvatron challenges the Autobots for control of the Great Arena, and finds that he should have called in more help! - Victory: Autobots * 11) Crossed Roads - March 5th, 2031 - Fusillade leads a combat air patrol to retake the north pole. Over the Northern Crossroads they pick up two independent patrols of Autobot defenders... plus a Junkion and a human. Can this combined force of good save the northern crossing? (answer: no, it can not) Victory: Decepticons * 12) Outpost Oddity: A tale of two ruins. March 5, 2031 - Scourge and Windshear move to retake the Ruined Decepticon Outpost. Ultra Magnus and Clutch try to defend and ruin Windshear! - Victory: Decepticons * 13) A Bridge Too Far March 6th, 2031 - Grimlock and Impactor launch a daring raid upon Blueshift's 'Galvatron Bridge', only to be mercilessly crushed by Scorponok and Darkwing. - Victory: Decepticons * 14) Return of Postitnotitron March 6, 2031 - Rodimus Prime, Jetfire, and Scattershot try to take Darkmount itself from Shockwave's control, as Redshift, Catechism, Scourge, and Hinder support the giant space gun of doom in maintaining control of the area, even when their own drone army is turned against them. - Victory: Decepticons * 15) Battle for a Sinkhole March 7, 2031 - Scourge, Blast Off (Briefly), and Polarity go to re-take Cybertron's South Polar region. Whirl and Paradigm put up a good fight. - Victory: Decepticons * 16) Iahex or Bust March 9, 2031 - Scourge and Homunculus defend the New Cybertron Highway against Clutch and Groove. (Foiled by connection problems) - Victory: Draw * 17) Inadequate Defense March 10, 2031 - Backfire, Blast Off, and Frenzy fail to hold the line against three EDC members in the Radio Basin? Blasphemy! - Victory: Autobots * 18) A Tale of Two Heads March 11, 2031 - Impactor and Decibel assault the southern hold at the Scrap Yard, Americon and Blueshift defend. - Victory: Autobots * 19) Grim Situation in Nightsiege March 11, 2031 - Grimlock leads an assault on the Decepticon fortress of Nightsiege, but the Autobots bite off a bit more than they can chew! - Victory: Decepticons * 20) Final Fight for Cybertron March 13, 2031 - The Autobots have their backs against the wall, and launch one last desperate attack on Darkmount before all is lost! - Victory: Decepticons Put battle logs here! Construction Logs * The Galvatron Bridge - The Istoral Chasm needs defending. But does it really need... THE GALVATRON BRIDGE? * Its The Pits - To protect their hidden base, Autobots lay down some traps on the Highroads. * A Repelling Defense - Autobots and Allies attempt to use the strange nature of the Cobalt Plains to their advantage in defensive measures. * Blimping Out - Scrapper drafts Windshear into some construction work. * Fort Grimlock - Grimlock, Grapple, and Foxfire build defenses and traps in the Finger Canyons. Put Construction logs here! Subterfuge Logs * Blimping Out - Moonracer spies on Scrapper and Windshear as they make some odd defenses. Put Subterfuge logs here! Category:Logs Category:2031 Category:Cybertron Risk Category:Risk